Audrey Hantz
Audrey Hantz 'is one of the four main characters in ''Glee: Something New, the other three being Jade Rivers, Caylex Grace, and Jonas Hart. She's the snotty, popular captaion of the Cheerios and in Glee Club. Some refer to her as the Quinn Fabray of Something New because in I'm Screwed, she announces to Jonas Hart that she's pregnant with his baby. In the beginning of Season One, she's in an on-and-off relationship with Caylex and Jonas, even though Jonas is the father of his child, Troy Schuester. Personality Audrey is a very strong girl, from what she's been/going through. She's very brave to come out from where she is. Because of Audrey's situation, Audrey sometimes lashes out at the other Glee Club members, and them posting her as a bitch. Audrey tries not to let others see her weak, as she asks Jonas, "How do you do it?" ''Audrey has a tough heart. She's been broken up with more than two times and still has the courage to go on. Audrey may not have as much passion for acting and singing as Jade or Caylex or Jonas might have, but Audrey is specatcular at performing and putting on a show. History/Back Story Not much is revealed about Audrey's history. She was born in April of '96 in Illinois, but moved to Lima, Ohio in 2001 because he father had gotten a very good job with Mr. Grace, Caylex. Audrey comes from a wealthy family, unlike Jade who had to grow up without a real father, depressed at the world. Her background compared to Jade is a hint: Maybe because of Audrey and Jade's very diverse history, this causes them not to see eye to eye. Since Audrey was little, she's always been glued to Caylex. Everyone else just thought he was another boy, but in Audrey's blue eyes, he was a hero. He always stook up for her and played with her. Caylex would always be there. When middle school rolled around, they hung out with each other day and night, which started a rumor of Caylex and her dating. Because of the rumor, this might've sparked Audrey's romantic feelings for him. In seventh grade, they started going out. Throughout 7th-8th grade, the two gradually became more distant and no longer hung out every waking hour together. Because of the Hantz's and Graces being so close, the couple never broke up, though. Many said that Caylex would just break her heart, during eight and sophomore year, but Audrey would always reply that Caylex was her heart. Since then, she became more aware of the other girls in Caylex's life. She became more persistant. When football entered Caylex's life, Audrey's life got more complicated. He became more aggressive and fought back. One night, Audrey got fed up of listening to the giggling girls whisper about how hot Caylex was and blah, blah, blah. So, she did the worst thing she knew. After one of the footbal games--that the Titans won--she went up to Jake Rambler and kissed him. She knew Caylex was watching, but she didn't care. That was Caylex's breaking point. And everything tumbled down when Caylex met Jade. Songs ''Solos in Season 1 *''Better Than Revenge in ''Taylor Swift Tribute *''Forget You in ''Couples *''Cold As You in ''Pure Soul ''Solos in Season 2'' None ''Solos in Season 3'' *''Songbird in ''Old Ghosts '' *What If in ''Love is in the Air *''The Only Exception in ''Wait for the Answer Forever *''I Do in ''Wait for the Answer Forever *Still thinking of Goodbye for Now and a Jodrey Wedding songs' ''Duets in Season 1 *''Baby, It's Cold Outside in ''Do They Know it's Christmas? ''with ''Caylex Grace ''Duets in Season 2'' *''Defying Gravity in ''True Terror with Jade Rivers *''Landslide in ''Contest of the Best ''with ''Jonas Hart ''Duets in Season 3'' *''Still thinking of Goodbye for Now and a Jodrey Wedding songs'' Relationships ''Caylex Grace ''Click here for more information about Caydrey The Caylex-Audrey relationship, Caydrey, is one of the two most stereotypical (the other being Gricole) and is most like Fuinn or Fabson on FOX, Glee''. ''They share a lot of history together before Old New Directions. In Episode 3, Caylex breaks up with Audrey, leaving her heart broken. Later in I'm Screwed, Audrey and Jonas have sex, resaulting in Audrey to get pregnant. Despite her pregnancy, she and Caylex still go out. When they broke up in Once in a Lifetime Chance, the whole Caydrey relationship ended, leaving the two characters to be just friends during the rest of the seasons. ''Jonas Hart ''Click here for more information about Jodrey The term 'Jodrey' is the nickname for the Jonas-Audrey Relationship. Jonas Hart, the blind geek is the father of the soon to be born child in Audrey's stomach. When Caylex broke up with Audrey, out of jealousy, she slept with Jonas and got pregnant. Yet, thoughout Season 1, they never seem to be really dating, though they say they are. But things get a bit complicated in the Jodrey relationship near the Season 3 fianle when Jonas decides to propose to Audrey. In Goodbye for Now and a Jodrey Wedding the title gives away the plan/event; Audrey and Jonas are getting married. ''Liam Andrews ''Click here for more information about Ludrey Liam and Audrey's relationship is refered to as Ludrey. In The New Guy, Audrey hears Liam in the auditorium singing, and makes him join Glee Club. Later in the episode, Jonas and her both agree they want some alone time. In Back to the Beginning, Liam and Audrey become a couple, where many people then refer to Ludrey as the next Fabrevans (Quinn-Sam Relationship), or "Ken and Barbie". In Solos, Liam has to move away, and the couple break up. Appearance Audrey is currently sixteen and a sophomore in Season 1. She has stunning blonde hair that flows a bit longer than her shoulders and a nice body that fits into a Cheerios outfit--despite her pregnancy. She's shorter than most of the Glee gals, standing at 5'4" and has blue-brown eyes. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters in Something New Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Female characters